Kidnapped By Cosplayers
by Persianheart
Summary: Full Summary inside. please R&R. Alora was just a girl with a crazy anime obsessed friend. But when she gets dragged to an anime convention, she gets kidnapped by a group of cosplayers claiming to be the real Yu-Gi-Oh characters. And they need her help...
1. Chapter 0:Full SummaryAuthor's Note

Chapter 1: The Full Summary and Author's Note

Full Summary

Alora was just one of those girls with the crazy friend who liked anime to the point of obsession. You know the kind. But when her friend drags her to an anime convention, things get weird. Like, weirder than usual kind of weird. A group of kids, who Alora takes to be Yu-Gi-Oh cosplayers and are dressed like Yugi and friends, kidnap her, insisting that she has to return to the future with them and play a card game to save the world. But there not the only "cosplayers" who want their hands on Alora. The dynamic duo of Bakura and Marik are also after Alora. Join in all the hilarity and riot in Kidnapped by Cosplayers.

Author's Note

I'd like you all to know that I have nothing against cosplaying. I have many friends who are cosplayers and let me tell you, they're good people. Insane, but good. Anyway, this story is filled with hilarity, maybe some romance (haven't actually decided on that one yet. And sorry, no yaoi. It's not you, it's me. I'm just not into it) parody, and some unexpected friendship. Please, enjoy.

DISCLAIMER

THIS FANFICTION IS A FANFICTION. I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION EXCEPT THE ONES THAT I MADE UP. I DO NOT OWN YUGI, YAMI, ATEM, TRISTON, TEA, DUKE, MAI, SERENITY, BAKURA, YAMI BAKURA, THEIF BAKURA, MARIK, YAMI MARIK, ISHIZU, SETO, JOEY, MOKUBA, SLOMON MOTO, PEGASUS, SHADI, OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARECTERS THAT ACTUALLY BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL SHOW YU-GI-OH. I DO OWN ALL OF MY CHARACTERS. YOU DO NOT. IF YOU STEAL MY CHARATERS THEN YOU ARE A BAD LITTLE CHILD. BAD LITTLE CHILDREN GO TO THE BACK OF THE CLASS. GO. RIGHT NOW. BACK OF THE CLASS. BACK OF THE CLASS I TELL YOU! BAD, BAD CHILD! THE ONLY ONES WHO GET TO STAY AT THE FRONT OF THE CLASS ARE GOOD LITTLE CHILDREN WHO DON'T STEL MY CHARECTERS AND EAT THERE GREEN VEGITABLES. DO YOU EAT YOUR GREEN VEGITABLES? YOU BETTER! EAT THEM RIGHT NOW! OR YOU GO TO THE BACK OF THE CLASS.


	2. Chapter 1: Sobbing at the End of A

Chapter 1 (officially. The other chapter was technically chapter 0): Sobbing at the End of a Good Movie

I couldn't even hear the ending. Muriel was sobbing too much. Muriel had forced me to come over to her house and watch _Phantom of the Opera_ for the eight billionth time. I don't know why she always sobs at the end. I understood perfectly the first time we watched it together. I even cried. But seriously, she's watched it more than I have, and I've only watched it a billion times all when she forced me to. Let me tell you that the Phantom's ugly face doesn't get any prettier. And after staring at it for as many times as I have, I should know.

She had called me over to watch it because Andrew Lloyd Webber was making a sequel that she was going to see. On Broadway. Opening week. How? Her parents own half of America. I'm not joking. I don't even know which half because apparently it's super top secret. They could own any part of America. They could own you.

But she had wanted to watch it again for one last time (she says this is the last time before she goes, but she'll probably spend the entire week leading up to their trip to New York not sleeping and watching it) and she had wanted to share her "last time" watching it with her best friend. I.e., me. So I spent the day at her house. She didn't even tell me it was _Phantom of the Opera. _She had just said "We're going to watch a good movie". I should have known better.

"Oh, Alora!" she sobbed "Don't you just love the ending?"

"Sure." I would like to have said, _no Muriel, I did not like the ending. How can you like an ending that is all wrong? There is no way that that is even remotely true or credible. The ending was designed with bored house wives and teenage girls who write fan-fics in mind. Seriously. Andrew Lloyd Webber just invalidated the entire Phantom of the opera section of . Stupid._ But I didn't say this because I knew better then to mess with Muriel's ideals.

"Oh by the way," She began, the tears immediately disappearing. How the doctor did not diagnose her as bi-polar, I will never know. "The ComiCon is back in town this Thursday through Sunday! You'll go with me this time, right? I'll even get mommy and daddy to buy the tickets for you! Oh, please, please, please!"

Oh great. The freak show was back in town. I didn't want to go, but seeing as how it was taking place right after school ended, it was probably the perfect way for my crazy anime-obsessed friend to celebrate the end of the school year. I didn't want to let her down. Plus, my late father (have I mentioned I'm an orphan?) had forced me to watch all the episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation, so I could go hang with the trekkies if things in the anime section became too crazy.

"Alright. On one condition!" There was one thing that she could not get me to do not even if my life depended on it. "I will not, I repeat, will not cosplay. No, no, no, no, no!"

She sighed. "Fine."

Little did I know that agreeing to go to the Phoenix ComiCon 2010 was going to turn my life around.

_Author's Note: I know there's no Yu-Gi-Oh in it yet but stay with me please. It's in the next chapter which is already up so please don't fret. Also, if you didn't notice already I'm willing to make fun of almost anyone or anything. Please don't take it to heart. I just like making fun of stuff. If you want to see something made fun of, I'm sure I can work it into the story. Just Private Message me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!_

_~Persianheart_


	3. Chapter 2:Where the Point of View

Chapter 2: Where the Point of View First Starts to Change Constantly

This was a good sandwich.

I was sitting at a table having lunch all by myself in one of the corners of the courtyard. Thankfully I had managed to escape the madness while Muriel went to participate in one of the cosplayer costume contests. She was dressed as some character from fruits basket, which was one of the only mangas she hadn't forced me to read.

I had brought my lunch (like I trusted the food that was sold here. I bet if I ate it, I would turn into one of _them_). Again, my sandwich was very good. Salami and cheddar cheese (come on, like you haven't had anything weirder).

_Alright Bakura, There she is. Go and Get her._ Sometimes Bakura couldn't stand Marik inside his head all the time. But he needed him if this was going to work.

_Well, what are you waiting for? _

"I was checking to make sure she was alone."

_Well, she's alone alright. And I'll tell you that it's weird. It's like she doesn't even have a single friend. Oh well, go get her._

"I would if you would just shut up!" He walked out from his hiding spot and towards the table.

I was finishing off my chips when it happened. I was approached by a cosplayer. _Oh, snap!_

"Um, hello."

"Hi."

"I was wondering if I mightn't join you for a spell."

_Oh God. A British cosplayer. Well, can't hurt his feelings. _"Sure, why not?" I knew from experience not to disagree with a cosplayer. Especially one dressed as Ryou Bakura. They're so sensitive.

"Jolly thanks!"

_Man, he's British!_

"So, um, I saw you sitting all alone over here, and thought that maybe we could be good chaps."

_And he's trying to hit on me. Perfect._ "Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not a cosplayer. I don't date them either."

"Oh, no. That's not what I meant. Not at all."

"Well good. I'm tired of every other boy in this place trying to hit on me, so thanks. That's a load off my back."

We sat in awkward silence for a while, trying not to meet each other's eyes. I hoped he was sincere when he meant that he wasn't hitting on me. That tends to happen to me a lot.

_She's not buying this. I can tell. I would just drag her off but I would be seen. Then someone would call the Cops, and it would all be over._

"Well, I have to go, um, meet up with my blokes."

"Alright, goodbye."

_I'll have to try something else. _He thought as he got up and walked away.

_Well that was weird. _I thought as he walked away. But then that's cosplayers for you. I went back to my lunch.

I had finished my lunch and after throwing it away I got out the book I was reading, _Brave New World._ I didn't like it much but I had to read it for school. If you've ever read it, you know how creepy it is. If you haven't, than you never need to. You don't even need to look at it. Trust me.

That's when it happened again.

"Excuse me?"

I looked up. Standing in front of me was another cosplayer dressed as Yugi Moto. Great. "Yes?"

"Me and my friends were wondering…" he looked over his shoulder at his friends. They were all dressed as various protagonists from the series. There was Joey, Téa, Tristan, and even Duke Devlin. They gave him encouraging looks. Now I was not only approached by cosplayer, they were trying to torment me too. Worst day ever.

"… are you, by any chance, Alora?"

_How do these freaks know my name?_ I narrowed my eyes. "Who wants to know?"

"Um…"

"Come 'on Yug, we ain't got time fer dis!" 'Joey' prompted. He had the lousy accent and everything.

"I know, I'm sorry!" He looked concerned. He turned back to me. I was still wondering how they knew my name. It creeped me out.

'Yugi' looked past me, as if something caught his eye. Apparently, something had. His eyes widened. "Bakura!"

I turned. The annoying British kid was back. But something about him was different. Then It hit me, he was no longer playing Ryou Bakura, he was now Yami Bakura. And he apparently knew this particular gang of cosplayers. Oh snap.

"I had hoped not to make a scene of this, but I'm afraid that I now must." His voice had changed as well. These kids were the best roll players I have ever seen. They didn't even fall out of character once.

"I should have known that you would come!" Now the kid dressed as Yugi was playing Yami. Why did I always get caught in the middle of this stuff? "How were you able to follow us through the Rift?"

And now there was a supernatural thing that they were talking about. Just like those cosplayers to come up with a generic and mysterious name like the 'Rift'.

"I don't have time for explanations now, Pharaoh. All you need to know is that the girl is coming with us."

I started panicking. I must be 'the girl' that Bakura mentioned. These were not only cosplayers, they were also kidnapping psychopaths. Worst day ever.

"You'll never get your hands on her, Bakura!"

"You think you can stop me?" As Bakura let out an evil laugh, I tried sneaking away. It didn't work. "And just where do you think you're going?" I stopped. I had made it to the end of the table and was just about to drop to the floor and crawl if it meant getting away, when I had been noticed.

"Um…" I tried to think up a response.

"You're going to miss all the fun." He started coming towards me.

"Stop right there Bakura!" I didn't think it would do much, but it seemed that telling him to stop and actually stopped Bakura from advancing further.

They began having a heated argument which I tuned out because I was trying to figure a way out of this. A small crowd had gathered, thinking this all fun and games. While their attention was distracted once more, I tried again to leave. This time it worked. I had just made it into the crowd when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned. 'Tristan' was holding onto my arm. "Let me go!" I hissed through my teeth, not wanting the two main character's attention to be drawn back to me.

"You have to come with us!" he whispered urgently.

"Why?"

"Because-" but he was cut off by a scream from the crowd. I looked to where everyone was pointing. Bakura had pulled out a knife. Not good. Cosplayer psychopath plus knife equals bad, bad, bad, bad, bad!

"I had not further say in what happened beyond that point. 'Joey' came up on my other side and grabbed my other arm. Both of them dragged me along, and not wanting to anger any of them, I ran along beside them. I didn't really know where we were going, but I knew one thing.

I had just been kidnapped by cosplayers.

_Author's note: Sorry about another short chapter, but the truth is, I don't really have any idea where the plot is going! This is about as far as I've gotten. Please help me out by giving me ideas either by Private Message or by Reviewing. But remember, if you do send in an idea and I don't use it, that doesn't mean it's bad! I may not even use any one person's idea, but use it as a springboard and come up with something really cool with all of you help. Also, if you're British, please don't be offended by this. British people are actually really cool, that's why everyone makes fun of them. Thanks for all your help and until next time!_

_~Persianheart_


	4. Chapter 3: Where You Learn Math and

Chapter 3: Where You Learn Math and Geography

I ran as fast as I could, but I wasn't much of a runner and I had trouble keeping up with the 'Joey' and 'Tristan'. The other cosplayers were just as fast as these two. They must all be on the same track team or something.

I was so worn out by all the running that I was almost relieved when we got to the parking lot and 'Yami', 'Téa', and 'Duke' (They could run faster than the three of us because the two boys were half dragging me) stopped running at a group of motorcycles. Almost relieved, but not entirely because that meant they really were kidnapping me. Oh snap.

There were four motorcycles; two were one person, and two were two person. Yami and Téa got on the first two person motorcycle, and Joey and Tristan dropped me and each grabbed a one person motorcycle. That left me with Duke on the last one. He got on first, than yelled for me to get on behind him. I wasn't quite sure what to do.

I thought if ever there was a time to make my escape it was now. I turned around to run away, but then saw that 'Bakura' was running towards us. And he still had the knife. I decided to take my chances with the unarmed cosplayers rather than with the crazy psychotic one with the knife.

The group that I was with sighed in relief when I 'willingly' (I didn't really want to but it was my only choice at this point) climbed on behind Duke. We took off almost immediately and almost immediately I got a severe adrenaline rush. It was then that I remembered that I had never ridden on a motorcycle before. My only thought before we hit the freeway was _Oh snap!_

…Time Passed…

I didn't have a watch, so I started counting the time by how many times I sang Bohemian Rhapsody in my head. What? Like it's never been stuck in your head before!

It took about sixteen repetitions of the entire song before we stopped. And since the song was about six minutes long (yes, I have the whole song memorized including all of the guitar solos) and there were, again, sixteen repetitions of the song, sixteen times six is roughly ninety six. Ninety six minutes is about an hour and a half (Why do you care? Well, I think that you should learn something every time you read. Now you know that six times sixteen is ninety six and you'll never get that question wrong on a test ever again).

For those who know Arizona, You would know that we were now in Camp Verde. Why do we care? Ask those of you who are not from Arizona. We care because that meant we were going north. And North of Phoenix is the Grand Canyon, which you should know about because it is one of the Seven Natural Wonders of the World. This is important, I assure you.

Anyway, we stopped in Camp Verde. Yami looked at the road behind us. "I think it's safe to say that we lost them."

"Yeah, dat's great an' all, but man, am I starvin'!" Joey complained.

"Me too." complained Tristan, holding his stomach.

Yami nodded, and then turned to me. "Is there anywhere to eat nearby?"

_Doesn't this guy know we parked at McDonalds? _"Um, yeah; right behind you."

"Thank you" he replied.

And so, we ate at McDonalds. As we ate, I got more and more worried. These people still didn't drop out of character. That made me think, _What if they really are psychotic? What if they truly believe that their Yu-Gi-Oh characters? _They were eating as if they'd never had a Big Mac before. _Oh snap._

…More Time Passed…

Bohemian Rhapsody was again stuck in my head.

We were heading down the flat stretch of road that is State Road 180, directly on route to the Grand Canyon. We appeared to be in the clear, when out of nowhere there were two more motorcycles behind us. I turned my head to look. Bakura had caught up to us, but he wasn't alone. Another cosplayer had joined our group. Marik.

Bakura and Marik sped up. Bakura pulled up alongside Tristan, who was to our left. Bakura still had that knife. Must have a knife fetish. Anyway, he swung the knife at Tristan, who ducked, and then somehow swung his leg out to try and kick Bakura off his motorcycle. They were not only fast runners, now they were acrobats as well. _If they can do all of this stuff, why did they cosplay? _I wondered_, Don't they have lives?_

I was so busy watching the fight that I wasn't prepared when Duke sped up. The whole gang I was riding with was now going full speed. We neared the Grand Canyon, passing right through the little town of Tusayan.

I didn't realize until it was too late that we were headed right for the South Rim. I knew what was happening. These crazy cosplayers thought their Rift thing was on the edge of the Grand Canyon. And they were going to drive right off the edge. Oh. Snap.

We neared the edge. So this was how I was going to die. Kidnapped by psychotic cosplayers and driven unwillingly off the side of a cliff to my probably very painful and untimely death. Worst. Death. Ever.

As we drove off the edge, there was a flash of super white, super bright light. Like when you're in a dark room with your eyes open and somebody decides that it's the perfect time to turn on the lights. I shut my eyes.

I didn't feel anything. No crashing, no broken bones, no dying. I could feel the motorcycle under me and the guy that I was probably suffocating because I was holding on for dear life, but nothing else. I cautiously opened my eyes.

I hadn't expected that. I was not at the bottom of one of the world's most famous monuments. I was not even in Arizona that much I could tell. We were in the middle of a bustling city full of people wearing crazy outfits. They all looked like Yu-Gi-Oh cosplayers.

Yami smiled jokingly when he saw my dumbstruck face. "Welcome to Japan."

_Author's note: It wouldn't be a good action/adventure fan-fic without a good motorcycle chase scene. And for those of you who know nothing of Arizona, I did use real places. I still don't really have a plot and nobody has given me any ideas yet. Please, please, please write me! I don't care if you think it's stupid, I'm desperate here! If you're not going to send me anything, thanks for reading this anyway. So far I've had 100% of hits visit my story. Thanks to all of you! ;)_

_~Persianheart_


	5. Chapter 4:The Chapter of Dialogue PS

Chapter 4: The Chapter of Dialogue P.S., SPOILERS

"Japan? Japan?!" How the heck did we get to Japan?

"I see that you must be very confused." Yami pointed out.

"No, I'm not confused; I've just been dragged out of my city not to mention my country by a bunch of insane cosplayers who are being chased by more insane cosplayers with knives! Of course I'm confused!"

"Yeah, an' ya not even in the same time period." Commented Joey. I did not appreciate his comment.

"What?"

"I think we have more to explain to you than we had realized." Yami exchanged a look with Téa. "Come with us."

…Time Passes…again…

"So let me get this straight." I was still a little unsure about what they had just told me. "You're saying that we're in the future? And that the show Yu-Gi-Oh was right and it's all going to happen in about twenty years from the time where I just was? Next you'll be telling me that Bayblade is the summer's latest craze."

"Well, the show wasn't completely right." said Yugi, "The Pharaoh never actually dueled me at the end."

"So you're saying that everything happened except the end of season five?"

"Yep. There was no way for the Pharaoh to go anywhere but the Millennium Puzzle." He shifted his gaze to his shoes. "But that means the same is true of the Millennium Ring. Bakura is back for good."

"Well, what about Marik? Wasn't he suppose to switch to your side or something?"

"That never happened either."

"So if the show predicts the future, how come there are so many things that are inaccurate?"

"Well, the show didn't exactly _predict _the future."

"You lost me."

"The Man who first created the Yu-Gi-Oh manga was from the future. He was sent back in time, and with nothing but his memories of what he saw, he decided to write them down."

"That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard. And that still brings up the 'why is there so much inaccuracy?' question."

"He was pulled through time while, um, your season two was ending. He had to make up the rest."

"But he was still kind of accurate."

"Yes."

"I'm too lost already to even ask how he accurately predicted that. Anyway, what does any of this have to do with me?"

"We need your help."

"No really. And if you needed my help so badly why didn't you just go get future me to help you? It would have been much easier."

Yugi exchanged another look with Téa. "We couldn't exactly find you…" she said.

"You apparently didn't look very hard."

They exchanged yet another glance. "No, I mean…"

Yugi picked up here. "We used the Millennium Ring to find you. The only you it could find was in the past."

"Doesn't Bakura have the Millennium Ring?"

"Yes, but we had it first."

"You lost me again."

"How do I explain this…?" he thought for a moment, then sighed and began again. "At the end of 'Season five' we defeated Yami Bakura. We had thought that the spirit of the Millennium Ring had been destroyed, but it hadn't. Bakura was just waiting for the right time to come back. Once we used the Ring to find you, Bakura saw his chance and came back. He followed us into the Rift without us knowing about it."

I stared at him. "Uh-huh. Hmm, okay, let me ask you this. WHAT DOES _ANY _OF THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ME?!"

"We're not even sure of that."

"Come again?"

"We were told by Ishizu that we had to find you, or the fate of the World was at stake."

"Perfect, just perfect!" I was very exasperated by this point. "So now I have to save the world, and I don't even know what I'm doing!" I sat down on a nearby bench. We had been walking Domino City for a long time, and I was not only tired, but very frustrated and infuriated all at the same time. You would be too if you had just been dragged through time by a bunch of cosplayers who turned out not to be cosplayers and all the time you're thinking of just how much you regretted letting your rich friend drag you all over the place when she has plenty of other people to do that too and it really wouldn't matter if you ever saw her again or not because all of this was making no sense and you felt like you had just gone insane and should be put in the loony bin but you really don't want to go to the loony bin because the nice young men in their clean white clothes are not the sort of people you want to spend your time with. You would be thinking exactly that.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look up at Yugi. "It'll all work out, you'll see." Then he smiled.

"But before we start, you're going to have to go shopping!" exclaimed Téa.

"What?" I turned to Téa.

"You can't run around in clothes from another time period. That's just conspicuous."

I looked down at my clothes. All I was wearing was jeans and a T-shirt, what else did people wear? Even in the future? But as I looked around at the crowds of people moving through the city, I noticed for the first time the kinds of outfits they had on, and realized that I would indeed not blend in. I sighed, for I did not like shopping. But I knew she was right. "Alright. Shopping it is."

Téa squealed in delight. She grabbed my hand and pulled me along. "Meet you later boys!" she yelled over her shoulder. She stopped running half way down the next street. "Oh, but first…" she pulled out her cell phone. At least they still had those in the future. "I need to call Mai and Serenity." She looked back at me and smiled. "I'm going to need help to give you a complete and total makeover!" she began dialing.

Shopping. A day out with the girls. Oh snap.

_Author's Note: Actually Bayblade is the winter's latest craze. ;) Have a plot sort of figured out now. Still need ideas though especially since I haven't gotten any yet. I'd also like you to know that since the Holidays are here I might not update frequently. But I promise I won't go dead! And please review more. I can't know if you like my story or not unless you review! Thanks and Happy Holidays to everyone!_

_~Persianheart_


	6. Chapter 5:Have I Mentioned how Much I

Chapter 5: Have I Mentioned How Much I Hate Makeovers? No? Well, I HATE MAKEOVERS! I HATE MAKEOVERS! I HATE MAKEOVERS! I HATE MAKEOVERS! I HATE MAKEOVERS! I HATE MAKEOVERS! There. See? That's How Much I Hate Makeovers.

I hate makeovers, but by now you probably already know that.

"Come on, let's see!" Téa had been trying to get me to come out of the changing room for at least ten minutes.

"No way! I don't care if this is the future; there is no way that people actually wear this stuff!"

"You'll blend right in, I promise!"

"Yeah, right."

"Still being stubborn?" Mai Valentine walked up with Serenity. They had just been looking at more clothes. How do other girls do that? You can only stare at 50% cotton for so long.

"I refuse to come out!"

"Oh, come on! It can't be that bad." Mai was annoying the crap out of me.

"Alora, I'm sure you look great!" Serenity was trying to be positive. Like she always is. When she's not crying.

"You can't make me come out. Not for anything."

"Watch this Serenity," Mai was up to something. "I'll call the boys and tell them to come over immediately to force you out of there unless you come out now."

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me." I heard her phone being dialed through the door. _Oh snap she means it!_

"Okay, okay, fine. I'm coming." _Darn you, Mai._

I stepped out, regretting it almost immediately. My clothes made me look like a cosplayer, but I guess since everyone from the future looked like a cosplayer, I blended in. It didn't seem to me like I blended in, though.

Now it's time for me to explain in explicit detail what I was wearing so that you can all understand how much I hated my clothes. Here goes! My shirt was black leather with one sleeve on my left arm that extended to my wrist. The other shoulder was bare. It was cut so that all of my midriff was showing, exposing my abs. Although most female fan-fiction characters have flat stomachs and look like models, I actually have muscles. I was wearing shorts that were very short indeed. They broke dress code regulations in every school in America. I had a purple belt. And now let me explain the exact color of the purple I was wearing in order to bore you further. It was that purple that was really dark but not quite black, so that you could tell it was purple. I wore matching purple stockings that came up to my thighs. At least they didn't make me wear a garter. The last piece of clothing I'm going to explain was my boots. They were black with purple laces and were knee high. But I'm not done! I still have to talk about my hair. It was brown, pulled back into one of those high ponytail/braids, with bangs in front. Not the kind of bangs that cover your forehead, but the kinds that are long and are swept to the side. And it was long. So long that even though it was in a high ponytail/ braid it extended to the middle of my back. Thank you for actually reading this paragraph and caring about my looks. All of you who didn't skip this, give yourself a pat on the back and a skittle. The rest of you go to the back of the class. Wait, didn't we already make that joke in the disclaimer?

"I don't like my outfit." I stated, as they forced me to walk from the store and out into the streets. It was then that we met up with the rest of the protagonists. Why does all the timing in Fan-fiction have to be so convenient?

"Wow, Alora. You blend in perfectly!" I think that's Yugi-talk for, _oh snap that outfit makes her look like a stripper!_ Maybe not.

"Thanks…" I mumbled.

"What now, Yugi?" Téa obviously had no idea what to do now that we were not shopping.

"Well, first things first. We really should get Alora to Ishizu so that she can explain the plot."

"Borin'!" Joey was getting spazzy. "She needs a deck first! How do we expect 'er to do anythin' without gettin' a deck of tradin' cards?"

"But this is what we've been waiting five chapters to figure out-"

"I agree with Joey!" Téa wasn't helping.

Everyone else seemed into it enough, and I guess I didn't mind. Until I realized, getting me a deck just meant another pointless shopping montage. Oh snap.

_Author's__ Character's Note: Wait a minute! Did anything actually happen in this chapter? _

_No Alora. Nothing happened._

_Then, Yugi, explain this to me. What was the point of this chapter anyway?_

_It gives everyone a chance to know how much you hate shopping. _

_Couldn't they just look at the title? I mean really…_

_Apparently the audience needs more reassurance. _

_It's just like me to get stuck in a stupid parody fan-fic with a lame author. Why couldn't I have ended up in an original story instead of a cheap fan-fic?_


	7. Chapter 6:A Giant Rock Tells My

Chapter 6: A Giant Rock Tells My Fortune and We View a New Subplot

_**I should warn you, the story's rated 'T' for a reason…And there will be spoilers from here to the end of the story. Don't say I didn't warn you. Because I just did. So there.**_

I decided to skip the second shopping montage. It was too much.

"Well, at least now that I have a deck so I can pretend to fit in here."

"Oh, Alora. Nobody even notices that you're different, I promise!" always the cock-eyed optimist, Yugi. It made me think of the song from South Pacific.

"Thanks. Now what was that you said in the last chapter about explaining the plot? That sounds like a good idea."

"Probably."

As we walked towards our destination, wherever that was, I noticed something and stopped. "Wait a minute!"

"What's da problem?" Joey asked.

"If this is Japan, how come you're all speaking English?"

Everyone exchanged a look. Duke finally spoke up. "We're not speaking English. You're speaking Japanese."

"Nice try, but I can hear what everyone is saying. It's English."

"No, we're really not speaking English. Here," Duke went over to the kiosk outside the store next to us, which was conveniently the Japanese version of Radio Shack. There was a voice recorder on display with a 'Try Me!' sign on it. "Say something." Duke pushed the record button.

"I'm speaking English." I said. I listened to the playback, expecting to hear English since that was what I had just spoken. That's all I heard. "See? English."

"Try listening harder."

I sighed and listened again. This time I heard something out of the ordinary. "Play it one more time." He did, and I was amazed to hear Japanese coming out of the machine. Only it translated itself so that I understood it. This was just like that scene in the Devil's Arithmetic when she first went back in time and could understand everything everyone was saying even though they were speaking Polish or something and she had never heard Polish in her entire life before. Does the writer of this story just like ripping off other people's work? "Huh. That's weird. I guess you're right."I decided Duke deserved to have his ego stroked now and then.

We continued on until we stopped outside of a Museum. "This is where Ishizu works now since her job as Tomb Keeper is finished." Yugi explained.

"Why would she work here?" I asked

"Because she still likes to study Ancient Egypt."

"Well, I guess that makes sense. Everyone really should have a job they love to do." We continued inside, moving though countless exhibits until we finally found her. She was standing In front of a big rock with some hieroglyphs on it.

"Welcome, Alora." I didn't even ask how Ishizu knew my name at this point. I was too used to these things after six chapters of it.

"You must be Ishizu. Nice to meet you. Now, do you mind filling me in on what exactly is happening in this crazy messed up story?"

"Of course." She turned back to the big rock. "When Bakura was defeated, we had assumed that even though he would always be inside the Millennium Ring, the world was safe. For he is powerless to bring back Zorc ever again. However, there was something we missed."

"Wait, who is 'we'?"

"Shadi helped me a great deal as he also helped the Pharaoh."

"I see. Carry on please."

"Yes. Well, there was something both of us missed. This," she gestured to the big rock "was found in a deeper chamber of the Pharaoh's Tomb. It depicts another power of the Millennium Items. A power so great that more than one person at a time can use it."

"Is that why Bakura and Marik are working together again?"

"Yes. Unfortunately my brother is blinded by greed and power. He and Bakura wish to rule the world so badly that they are willing to share their power with each other."

"So where do I fit in to all of this?"

"The ritual needed for attaining this power requires something more than just the Millennium Items."

"So, I'm a part of an ancient Ritual in the Future?"

"Yes. This stone is inscribed with some of the information needed for this ritual. 'The treasure desired is obtained only when the past and present are combined.' You are the form of the past that Bakura needs."

"Wait, that's it? It didn't even rhyme. And for another thing, why me? Why not any other person from the past?"

"I cannot answer that. The Millennium Ring is designed to find the Form from the Past and open the Rift so that the Form from the Past can be obtained. I have no explanation as to why it chose you."

"Great. Even the person who explains the plot doesn't even know why I'm the main character."

"Well, now you are here and you must not let yourself fall into Bakura and Marik's clutches. If you do the fate of the entire world will be at stake."

"Wow. Fate of the world. It's not like that hasn't been the plot of a billion fan-fics before."

"Yes but this one is different."

"How so?"

"This one is a parody fan-fiction."

"Plenty of those too."

"This one is still different."

"Prove it."

She thought for a moment. "This fan-fic might actually have a satisfying conclusion after about a billion chapters."

"Wait, you don't mean-"

"Yes. This fan-fic is set to be extremely long and right at this moment the author plans to have at least fifty chapters."

"No! I can't be trapped in this stupid story for that long! I'll go insane! I mean more insane than I already am!"

"There's no way to stop it. You might as well go along with the story. Nobody will view it if the main character is whining about it all the time."

I sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right." I looked back at Ishizu. "But anyway, how do I defeat the forces of evil and all that?"

"I do not know. However, Shadi does, so you must go ask him."

"Alright. Where is he?"

"In Egypt."

"What?"

"You heard me. Shadi is in Egypt."

"So now we have to spend the next however long just getting to Egypt? Oh snap."

"Well, No time like the present!" Yugi's optimism was beginning to annoy me now. "But first things first, it's almost dark, and Alora needs a place to stay."

Yugi's Grandpa agreed to let me stay in the spare guest bedroom in his Game Shop. Although it was nice of him, I wasn't quite sure how I felt about staying the night with a teenage boy and his Grandfather. I just hoped that they weren't perverts. I spent the night and the next day (for even the day after nobody was ready to go yet) in the Game Shop learning how to play the Duel Monsters card game.

…The Following Day… The day that Alora spends in the Shop Learning Card Games, I mean…

"Hiya Mai!" Joey called as he walked up to her. It was around four o'clock. Where were the others?

"Hey Joey," She replied.

"Where's Tristan and Serenity? I taught dey was comin two."

"They decided to bail."

"Why?"

"They're having sex again."

"Aw, not again! This is da third time they skipped out to go have sex."

"Well, it's not so bad, I mean, since their gone it's just you and me…"

"Oh…" Insert awkward silence. "So… you wanna, I don't know… catch a movie, or somethin'?"

She smiled. He was so cute when he was awkward. "Sure."

"Thanks…" They started off. As they were walking, Mai slipped her hand into Joey's.

_Character's note: Aww! That's so sweet!_

_Glad you think so, __Téa. I'm still not sure if I've recovered from the shock of learning about Tristan and Serenity having sex, though. Kind of weird and random for the author to just throw in there, don't you think?_

_But it's a fan-fiction, Alora_

"_What's your point?_

_We needed to acknowledge the romances of the characters or else everyone will assume they're gay._

_Ah. I see. Carry on then._

_It's the end of the chapter. _

_What? _

_Yep._

_We didn't even get a cliff hanger._

_Maybe next time, Alora. Anyway, the next chapter's all about you! So you can all look forward to that._

_Sweet. Oh, and, Happy New Year everyone!_


	8. Chapter 7:And Now for Something We

Chapter 7: And Now For Something We Haven't Seen Yet: Card Games

"So Téa, I was wondering…"

"Yes, Alora?"

"Who are you in love with, anyway? Yugi or the Pharaoh? They never really make that clear…"

"Actually, I'm in love with Yugi."

"Huh. What's it feel like to be in love with someone who's so short?"

"I'm not following you…"

"Well, I know from back in my time period that there are certain boys who are the exact height of all of the girl's breasts so they stare at them all the time. Does that happen in this time period too?"

"Yes, but thankfully Yugi is much too focused on Duel Monsters and being the King of Card Games to do anything inappropriate."

"Oh." Then I laughed. "I can't believe I just asked you that."

"I can't believe I gave you a straight answer."

"I can't believe we acknowledged this worthless conversation. By the way, why am I wearing a Duel Disk when we're just going for a walk?"

"It shows the worthless minor characters that you're a duelist."

"Wait, why?"

"So that they-"

"Hey, you!" I looked at the boy who was now running up to us.

"Yes?"

"You're new here! I've never seen you before!"

"I've never seen you before. So we're even."

"I want to challenge you to a Duel!"

"That's why you wear a Duel Disk." Téa finished.

"Do I have to? I was kind of in the middle of something."

"You can decline if your chicken!"

I rolled my eyes. Normally it would take a lot more than just calling me chicken to get me to submit, but this guy was really annoying the crap out of me. "Alright, fine."

We stood in the middle of the street, which I thought was kind of dangerous but seemed to be just fine since I actually hadn't seen a single car all day and there was a small crowd gathering around us. And, thanks to this fan-fic's perfect timing, Yugi, Duke, Tristan, Serenity, Joey, and Mai all appeared at the front of the crowd to watch us play. "You can do it, Alora!" Yugi voiced his support.

"Thanks, guys!" I had to admit I was a little nervous. I had never actually dueled anyone before, and the Duel Monster's game was so popular here it seemed almost as though it were law. Also my ego never allowed me to lose without yelling at me for the next week or so. Stupid ego.

The other kid, whose name I still didn't know, held out his arm and the Duel Disk activated, moving from two separate parts into one whole one that extended along the outside of his left arm. This seemed needlessly dramatic to me, but hey, when in Rome, or Japan, I guess, do as the Japanese. I held out my arm and my Duel Disk did the same. "Pardon me," I said as I shuffled and inserted my deck, "But I don't think I know your name."

"My name is Styx Logges! Just call me Styx!" His name reminded me of the band Styx, and I immediately started singing 'Renegade' in my head. Darn my musical brain. "Let's Duel!" he yelled. Why was he always yelling?

"Alright." We both started with 8000 Life Points.

"I'll go first!" yelled Styx. "I'll play Dianke to the Cure Master! Raising my Life Points by 1000! Then I'll summon my Mad Sword Beast with an attack of 1400 and defense of 1200 and end my turn!"

_Alright, take this!_ "I'll summon Twin-Headed Wolf in attack mode and attack your monster, causing you to lose 100 Life points." Ha! Take that! "I'll also play this card face down." Fissure would come in handy later.

"I summon Dark Blade, and with an attack of 1800, he takes 300 of your Life Points by destroying your Twin-headed Wolf!"

_Oh snap, should have seen that coming. And now it's 8900 to my 7700. Come on, you can do this. But I'm not drawing anything useful. Oh well, at least I should protect my Life Points. _"I place this monster face down," Island turtle had a defense that was 200 points higher than his Dark Blade. I should be safe for now.

"I summon Mataza the Zapper! He has and attack of 1300 and a defense of 800!" _God these people are dramatic!_ "And now, Dark Blade, attack the face down card!" That cost him 200 Life points. "Ugh. I end my turn."

I think that was the first thing he didn't yell. I drew Swords of Revealing Light. That might come in handy… "I place this face down."

"Ha! I place this card face down, and one monster face down, and then activate Heavy Storm! Wiping all magic and trap cards from the field!"

_There goes Swords of Revealing Light and Fissure._ I drew, but didn't get anything useful. "I end my turn."

"I activate Grave Robber! This trap card allows me to select one spell card from your Graveyard and use it as my hand until the end of the turn! If I use it, I lose 2000 Life Points! I select Fissure, and yes, I'm going to use it to destroy your island Turtle, leaving you defenseless! And I'm going to attack with all three of my monsters, including Elephant Dragon that I just placed face down and am now switching to attack, inflicting a total of 4600 damage to your Life Points!"

_Oh no! That means it's 6900 to 3100. I need to step it up a notch if I'm going to beat him. _I drew a card. _Card Destruction! This might only help if he has a powerful card in his hand, but it's my only shot. _"I play the magic card, Card Destruction, forcing both of us to discard our hands and draw new ones." My hand wasn't too bad. At least I had a monster I could play now. "I place this face down, than play Rain of Mercy. This magic card gives us each 1000 Life Points. End my turn." Sure it helped him, but it helped me too. And right now this is all I have.

"I'll attack your new monster with Dark Blade!" Etoile Cyber was my only defense. Gone, leaving me wide open for another attack. "And end my turn!" I could see by the smug little smile on his face that he thought it was all in the bag anyway and was giving me a futile attempt to win. At least I drew a monster this time, even if it was too weak and would be destroyed on his next turn. I placed it face down. But he attacked me with his Mataza, destroying my Skull Bird. He ended his turn without destroying me again.

All I could do was place Silver Fang face down and end my turn. All of the monsters I drew were too weak. All I had left in my hand now was two magic cards. But wait! One of those magic cards was exchange. That might be just what I needed. "I play Exchange, allowing us to each take one card from the other's hand." He looked shocked. That meant he had a powerful card he didn't want me to take. "Want to choose?" I asked jokingly. There was only one card left in my hand, the field card Mountain. And with all of the dragon monsters that I had somewhere in my deck, It would only help me. I looked at his hand. He had Summoned Skull! With its 2500 attack points, it would wipe me out no problem. But should I choose it? _It's the one he expects me to take, so maybe I should take another one to play and use as a sacrifice later for one of my more powerful monsters_. But then I realized something, _He has more than enough monsters to sacrifice for its summoning! If I don't take it, he'll play it against me._ "I'll take your Summoned Skull!"

He switched all of his monsters to defense mode. He expected me to use the Summoned Skull I had just stolen from him. But I had other plans. I placed Mystical Elf face down and ended my turn. With its defense of 2000, he couldn't destroy it.

He was certainly surprised when I didn't play the monster he expected me to. But he still pushed on. He placed a field card, obviously Mountain, face down and one trap/spell card face down. I certainly felt I had the lead, but that feeling went away when I drew another magic card; Dragon Treasure.

And I certainly didn't have the upper hand. "I sacrifice Elephant Dragon to summon Empress Mantas! And I'll equip it with Axe of Despair, giving it a total of 3200 attack and 1400 defense! Now I'll switch all my monsters to attack mode and flip summon Opticlops, with 1800 attack and 1700 defense! Mataza, attack her face down card!"

"Ha! My face down Card was Mystical Elf. It has 700 more defense points than Mataza's attack. You lose 700 Life Points." I was so bluffing with my calm façade. He just kept beating me no matter what I did.

"Come on', Alora! You can do it!" Joey's support was much appreciated. I nodded back to him.

"Mataza attack the other Face down card!"

"Wait, you already attacked with that monster! Cheat!"

"Mataza's special ability allows it to attack twice in one turn." He destroyed my Silver Fang. He then continued to destroy Mystical Elf with his Empress Mantas. I was again defenseless.

I drew Curse of Dragon. It was a good card, but it needed a sacrifice to be summoned. I ended my turn without doing anything, and leaving my Life Points wide open.

But he didn't attack. I was glad that his cockiness got in the way, or I would be so dead by now. He summoned Dancing Fairy and ended his turn.

"I play Jar of Greed, allowing me to draw one more card from my deck." The card I drew was Chaos Sorcerer. Yes! This card can be special summoned in just the way I need! "I summon Chaos Sorcerer by removing one light monster and one dark monster in my graveyard from play! And I choose Mystical Elf and Twin-Headed Wolf!" But I had to play Chaos Sorcerer in Defense mode because it was still not powerful enough to defeat his Empress Mantas. He switched Dancing Fairy to defense mode and ended his turn, adding 1000 to his Life Points because of its special effect. It added 1000 to his life points in every Stand By phase.

I drew Red-Eyes Black Chick. This card would allow me to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but only if I drew it. I opted not to play it yet, just in case. He did nothing during his turn as well, only Dancing Fairy's effect, that raised his Life Points another 1000, was used.

All I got from my next draw was Masked Dragon. But maybe that wasn't so bad, after all its special effect allowed me to special summon any dragon Monster with an attack of 1500 or less. It could be useful even if attacked.

He sacrificed Mataza to summon Judge Man, and then ended his turn, his Life Points once again climbing by 1000. This was very bad luck for me.

But my luck was changing. I drew the exact card I needed; Red-Eyes Black Dragon. But should I summon it? With its 2400, it wasn't powerful enough to destroy Empress Mantas. And then I realized, I had forgotten to use Chaos Sorcerer's Special Effect. It allowed me to remove one face-up monster card on the field from play! "I activate Chaos Sorcerer's special effect! And I'm removing your Empress Mantas from play!"

"No! Even if I get a Monster Reborn I won't be able to bring it back!"

"And that's not all! I summon Red- Eyes Black Chick, and then sacrifice it to summon Red- Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Yeah, alright!" Joey called.

"Nice move!" added Téa.

"You can do it!" encouraged Yami, who had come out of the Millennium Puzzle to watch me duel.

"I now summon Red –Eyes Black Chick and send it to the Graveyard in order to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon, in attack mode!"

But I hadn't won just yet, because he sacrificed his Opticlops to return Axe of Despair to the top of his deck. He drew it, and then used it to equip his Dark Blade, giving it 2800 attack points and 1500 defense. Thankfully he attacked my Chaos Sorcerer instead of my Red-Eyes. I only lost the ability to remove one of his monsters from play.

My next draw was even luckier. I drew a monster much more powerful then Red-Eyes Black Dragon. And I could summon it. "I sacrifice Red-Eyes Black Dragon to summon the mighty Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

"What?!"

"Yes. And even though it has an attack of 2400 as well, its special ability gives it an extra 300 points for every dragon monster in my Graveyard. And I have two dragon monsters, raising its attack to 3000. But I'm not done."

"Huh?!"

"I also equip my Dragon with Dragon Treasure, giving it another 300 points for a total of 3300 attack and 2300 defense! Now I'll attack your Dancing Fairy, wiping it from the field and ceasing your ability to gain 1000 Life Points every turn!" Whoa. I was really getting into this.

He switched his Dark Blade to defense after letting out a groan of despair. Then he played Telescope, allowing him to see the next five cards in my deck. He let out another groan when he saw them, and that could only mean that I had another powerful monster on the way.

I didn't draw it on my next turn but I did draw Magic Cylinder, which would be useful later. I placed it face down and ended my turn, feeling pretty good about myself. Until I realized that he was technically winning, since he had 10,800 Life Points and I had only 4100. This duel wasn't over yet, and I could still lose. I just hoped that I would be able to win.

_Author's Note: This Duel is actually based on a real one that I'm having with one of my friends, so Alora could lose since we're currently right in the middle of the duel but we just set our cards down when he had to leave. I don't even know how this will end. By the way, do any of you know what's been happening to the author's notes at the end of the past few chapters? I can't find them anywhere…_

_~Persianheart_


	9. KBC Extras 1

Kidnapped By Cosplayers: A Chapter of Extras

You know, you can go ahead and skip this chapter. It's just some stuff you didn't really have to know, but is here for you to enjoy. Before you get mad at me about uploading a worthless chapter, I did put up the next chapter, Chapter 8: Cliffhanger Resolved and a Change of Scenery. So there.

By popular demand, here is Alora's deck:

MONSTER CARDS

Dark Magician (Yugi's Favorite Card, btw)

Dark Necrofear (Yami Bakura's Favorite Card, btw)

Twinheaded Beast

Masked Dragon

Etoile Cyber

Island Turtle

Mystical Elf (Alora's Favorite Card, btw)

Black Luster Soldier

Red-Eyes B. Chick

Red Eyes B. Dragon

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon

Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress

Lord of D.

Twin-Headed Wolf

Aqua Madoor

Silver Fang

Uraby

Great White

Skull Red Bird

Sonic bird

Chaos Sorcerer

Curse of Dragon

Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys

TRAP CARDS

The Eye of Truth

Trap Hole

Magic Cylinder

Spellbinding Circle (x2)

Shift

Backup Soldier

Dragon's Bead

Jar of Greed

SPELL CARDS

Change of Heart(Ryou Bakura's favorite card and if you don't know what btw stands for by now too bad)

Exchange

Card Destruction

Dragon Treasure

Mystical Space Typhoon

Pot of Greed

Mountain

Rain of Mercy

Dark Magic Attack

Monster Reborn (x2)

Fissure

Axe of Despair

Black Luster Ritual

The Flute of Summoning Dragon

Book of Secret Arts

Dark Hole

Swords of Revealing Light

There! I did it! Ha! You didn't think I could, but I did it! I wrote down all the cards in her freaking deck! I feel very accomplished. If you enjoyed this useless chapter, then feel free to send in requests for things to put in another special chapter. Please actually send in stuff.

P.S. I did actually get requests for Alora's Deck. No joke. Thanks for reading, if you actually read!


	10. Chapter 8:Cliffhanger Resolved and A

Chapter 8: Cliffhanger Resolved and a Change of Scenery

After Playing My Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, my luck just went uphill. I destroyed all his monsters and wiped out the rest of his Life Points in a few measly turns. My ego was thoroughly stroked. I like it when I win. I like it a lot.

We went out for ice cream to celebrate. It's nice to know that even in the future they have ice cream. It makes me happy. The only bad part about it was that all the couples sat together, gawking over each other the entire time. The only ones not in a relationship with one another were Duke and I. And he apparently had another girlfriend who we're not even going to mention in this fan-fic because she doesn't do anything for the story or the plot. So I had to sit next to Duke Devlin. Great.

The only couple who wasn't gawking over each other, or making out in Joey and Mai's case, was Téa and Yugi. And that was because he was talking to Duke about Duel Monsters while Téa pouted and glanced every once and a while at the other couples as if she wished it could be her and Yugi doing that. This is extremely important men of the world! Never under any circumstances talk to your friend about what you like to do when your girlfriend is sitting at the table! Otherwise you will, like Yugi, always remain a virgin.

I spent another night in the Game Shop. Thankfully tomorrow we were going to go to Egypt. Jeeze, it took long enough. I decided to talk to Yugi to pass the time, since it was way too early to go to sleep yet. Maybe I could help Téa with her 'Yugi-needs-to-give-me-more-attention' dilemma.

"It's time Bakura."

"I know, Marik."

"It's been eight chapters, and we're finally going to make our move. The world will be ours!"

"I know, Marik."

"A-ha, ha, ha, ha! I feel so evil!"

"That's nice, Marik."

"Now where's my f-ing drink?"

"He'll be back with it any second now, I assure you."

Just then the third person who lived there walked up with the anticipated drinks. "Yes, Excellent!" Marik exclaimed as he took a drink. Living in the same stupid place as Marik was about all that he could handle. But soon the world would be his and he wouldn't even have to look at Marik's face ever again. Bloody tart.

"Actually Téa, all I figured out was that he has a gaming fetish. Sorry, but I'm as lost as you on this one." We were walking down the road to meet the others. Yugi was with us, but he was ahead of us and just looking through his deck as he walked, so he didn't hear us.

"Oh, it's alright Alora. I've been dating him for almost two years now, and I still don't have him figured out." She looked from me to where he was and sighed.

"You can go stand by him if you want. I don't mind." I really didn't mind, and this poor girl needed all the time with her non-attentive boyfriend that she could get.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks." She smiled and caught up with Yugi. I don't know how she did it but soon she had managed to draw his attention away from his cards and to her. It looked like they were having an interesting conversation. I just walked along behind. Pretty soon my mind began to wander. It does that when I have nothing else to do. What happened next caught me entirely by surprise.

I was sauntering along thinking about nothing in particular, when I was suddenly pulled sideways. A had went over my mouth, and another went around my arms and waist. "Hello, darling. Might you join us for a spell?" I knew that accent! It was Bakura! Oh snap!

"Ha, ha! Excellent!" Bakura turned, pulling me with him. Marik, who was standing behind him, had just exclaimed his delight.

"Marik, shut up! They'll hear us!" I tried kicking, but it was no use. Bakura carried me along no problem, holding me up with only one arm, the other hand always on my mouth. Marik led the way through the alleyway I had just been pulled into. I tried to memorize our path in case by some stroke of luck I would be able to escape, but memorizing was not one of my strong points and the maze of brick we moved through was too complicated to tell right from left, let alone memorize the whole thing.

We exited the twisting pathways and came out onto a small pier. There was only one boat; a speed boat. Other then that the place was abandoned. We climbed aboard, which seemed like an amazing feat to me since Bakura's grip never even loosened.

Once on board, Marik started the engine and we started off. I didn't even try to struggle at this point. What was the use? They had me on a boat in the middle of abandoned nowhere, and I had no idea how to get back. Bakura noticed that I wasn't struggling. "You aren't going to try anything funny, are you now?" I shook my head. He loosened his grip slightly, testing if I was going to try to make a break for it. I did nothing, so he removed his hands completely.

"Thanks." I said. I know it might seem weird and wrong to thank someone who just kidnapped you, but I was glad that he wasn't squeezing all of the air out of me anymore. Seriously, I could do worse than being kidnapped by the two hottest characters on the show. Way worse.

"Marik, do you even know where you're going?" asked Bakura.

"I certainly do! Don't question my sense of direction!" We traveled along the shore, but far enough away so that I couldn't make an escape. I had to sit next to Bakura. It was… interesting.

He kept looking me over. Every time he looked my way, he subconsciously got closer. As he got closer, I scooted away. Eventually I was backed up against the side with his face only inches from mine. I leaned further out, and almost fell over the edge into the water.

"Bakura, stop trying to molest her!"

"I'm not trying to molest her."

"Then what the heck are you doing? She's about to fall out!"

"No she's not."

"What are you doing to her?"

"Nothing…" he looked from me (finally) to Marik. "I'm just looking…" He saw the questioning and somewhat creeped-out look on both our faces and backed up. "Never mind." He continued to glance my way for the rest of the voyage, though.

We arrived at our destination. It wasn't exactly what I had expected, but I guess it was as good a place as any for an evil hideout. It was an old, semi-abandoned marina warehouse. Bakura grinned evilly and said, "Welcome to hell."

_Character's Note: I got kidnapped again. Perfect. I just hope the author isn't one of those Twilight Nerds who have to make every character unlucky just because they worship Stephanie Meyer. I refuse to be Bella Swan! I will not be silenced!_


	11. Chapter 9:I Just Realized That I've Been

Chapter 9: I Just Realized That I've Been Kidnapped By The Two Sexiest Characters In The Show… I Wonder If The Author Is Trying Anything Funny…

Welcome to Hell? More like Welcome to the Jungle. Guns and Roses is a good band. But that's beside the point.

The warehouse was deserted except for about five guys in long purple capes. They had blank looks on their faces and walked around like zombies. Or Frankenstein.

"You there!" Marik called to one of them. "Have all the necessary preparations been made for our 'guest's' arrival?"

"Yes, Master Marik."

"Excellent!" Marik and Bakura got off the boat and headed through a doorway into what I assumed was the next room. There wasn't much in the place where the boat was docked, only a bunch of wooden boxes. I decided to follow them, even though they didn't even give me a second glance once they were off the boat.

The next room was set up like a living room. There was a couch, an armchair, and a table in between. Bakura was sitting in the armchair glaring at Marik who was stretched out on the couch. They looked up at me when I came in, surprised. "What are you doing in here?" asked Marik, his arms behind his head.

"I didn't really know where else to go…"

"I told you that you need to give your henchmen orders because they don't know anything." Bakura sneered. "I suppose they didn't tell you where you are to be staying?" he asked me.

"No… they didn't really say anything…"

"I told you they weren't good for anything." He snapped at Marik. He mumbled, and probably swore, under his breath and got up. He went through one of the three other doors and returned momentarily. "You'll be shown to where you'll sleep in a moment." He sat back down, just as someone stumbled through the door. It was Bakura.

_Wait a minute, wait a minute! Isn't Bakura sitting on the couch? _I thought. But the Bakura on the couch didn't even really notice when the other Bakura came in. the other Bakura walked up to me, and I noticed that it was Ryou Bakura. But that didn't explain anything, because Yami Bakura inhabited Ryou Bakura's body, didn't he? I decided not to ask, however, because Marik and Yami Bakura already looked pretty pissed when I had come in before. I decided then that to keep everything straight I would call Ryou Bakura, Ryou, and Yami Bakura, Bakura. That should make things much easier.

Ryou didn't say anything. He didn't smile either. He just looked at me, then turned around and walked through the door. I took that as a sign to follow him. He led me down a hallway and to another door. Behind the door was just another cargo room with wooden boxes in it. A few of them had been stacked side-by-side in a three by two fashion. There was a pillow lying on top.

"Um," Ryou finally spoke up. "This is where you'll sleep, I suppose…" he looked away and wouldn't meet my eyes. "I know it's not much, but it's all there is." Then he left.

"Thank you…" I said, a little late. Huh. Wooden boxes for a bed. Would it surprise you to know that I've been worse off? Yeah, that's what I thought.

It was pretty late at night, so I decided that the best thing to do was go to sleep and see what tomorrow held. It couldn't be much worse than today. It was then that I realized that I still had my duel disk strapped to my arm and that my deck was in my pocket. But what use was that? It didn't even seem important enough to bring up in this worthless paragraph.

I went to sleep anyway and despite the fact that I was sleeping on boxes, I slept hard. Like I usually do.

…Do I even really need to say it? Time passed, okay? Sheesh…

I got up the next morning and was relieved to find that the warehouse actually had a working shower with hot water. It could definitely be worse.

I turned off the water when I was done with my shower (duh. Not turning your faucet off just wastes water). Thankfully the towels were within reach so that I didn't have to step out into the bathroom; someone had left the fan on so all of the steam had gone and made the rest of the bathroom freezing cold. I dried myself off then wrapped the towel under my arms. I stepped out of the shower, and was glad that I had just covered myself with that towel.

Bakura was in the bathroom with me.

"Ahh! What the crap?!" I pulled the shower curtain around myself even though I was already covered by the towel. "What are you doing in here?!"

"Well, if you must know, I've lost one of my knives. Have you seen it anywhere?" His tone was just a tad too casual for comfort.

"Why the heck would there be a knife in the bathroom?"

"Why do people leave their remotes in the refrigerator? I don't know I just thought I'd look everywhere."

"Couldn't you have waited until I was dressed?"

"Sorry, my mistake. Carry on." He sat on the counter.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"What? Why?"

"I need to get dressed!"

"And…?"

"And I don't want you seeing me naked!"

"Oh." He looked at the floor. "Goodbye." He opened the door. Marik was standing outside. As Bakura left, Marik tried to come in.

"What do you want?" I had had enough of men trying to be in the same room as me when I took a shower.

"I have misplaced one of my golden arm bands. Have you seen it?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Alright." He leaned against the wall and shut the door. "What?" he asked when I glared at him.

"Get. Out."

"What?"

"Out. Right now."

"Well excuse me, princess." He turned and left, closing the door behind him. I came out from behind the curtain and was about to take the towel off and change when the door opened again. Ryou stuck his head in.

"I was wondering if you might have seen-"

"No! Whatever it is it's not in the bathroom! I have no freaking idea why it would be in here and frankly I don't want to know! Now go!"

"Oh…um, sorry…" he closed to door. I made sure to lock it this time. Honestly it was like these boys had never been around a girl before.

_Character's Note: The Author was going to go ahead and skip that last part with the shower. Alora wanted to skip it too. But I just couldn't resist watching her squirm, so I snuck it in. And I don't see anything wrong with it. Like you've never lost something and found it in the bathroom. Until next time, mortals._

_~Yami Bakura_


	12. Chapter 10:A Bunch of Backstories

Chapter 10: A Bunch of Back Stories

I felt kind of bad about yelling at Ryou, even though he did come into the bathroom when I only had a towel on. But he hadn't really done anything bad to me; I mean he even left when I asked him to. I figured I should apologize.

I found him out on a balcony-like place. It looked out over the sea, and was actually quite nice. He was leaning against the railing on his forearms with his back to me.

"Ah-hem…" I coughed softly. He turned around.

"Hello." He greeted me as he stood straight and turned around.

"Um, hi…" I felt really awkward. "Um…"

"Yes?"

"May I… talk… to you… about… something…?"

"Sure."

"Um… I…" I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. "I wanted to apologize for yelling at you. I didn't mean to sound so angry, I just…" I opened my eyes. He was smiling.

"It's quite alright."

"Really? You sure?"

"Of course. If anything I should be apologizing for intruding. Can you forgive me?"

"Huh? Oh, sure."

"Then we're even, I suppose."

"Yeah, I guess." It was uncomfortably quiet for a while. Then I spoke up, "Um, Ryou; can I call you Ryou?" he nodded and I continued, "How is it that you and Bakura…"

"Have two different bodies?"

"How did you know? And why are you not freaked out by my questions?"

"Bakura and Marik mentioned that you were from the past, and that there was a show there that predicted the events of the present, sort of."

"Oh."

"As to how I know, they told me that the show stopped after the Pharaoh had regained his memory. And it appears as if no one has really explained things for you."

"Well, yeah, now that you mention it. Nobody's really told me anything, not even the person who was supposed to explain the plot told me anything useful…"

"Then I'll fill in the plot holes for you."

"Really? Well, thank you. It would be very helpful."

"Oh it's no trouble." He gestured beside him, and I joined him by the railing. He turned back to the sea and took the same position as when I arrived. I subconsciously took the same position, leaning my forearms against the rails. "Now, where to begin…?" He thought for a moment, and then began.

"I believe I should start after the Pharaoh's memory was recovered. That was where things started getting different. There was no afterlife for him, and by the same extension, Bakura. Once you seal yourself inside a Millennium Item, there's no turning back. But as far as I could tell, Atem didn't mind. He had done the duty that he set out to do, and that made him very happy indeed. Yugi and his friends felt a little bad for not being able to get Atem back to the spirit world, but at the same time, I think they were happy that their friend didn't have to leave.

As for Marik, once his job as a Tomb Keeper was finished, he set out on his own. It wasn't long before Bakura found his and talked him into ruling the world in another way. But I don't think you have to worry about him, he's just a lot of talk. If his Yami hadn't been defeated by Yugi in Battle city, then you would have to worry."

"But what about you?"

"I was free for a while. Bakura's strength needed to rebuild. But once it did, he found a way to separate himself and use his own body. But at a price…" He stopped.

"Yes…?"

"Neither body could be completely free. We can only spend a certain amount of time far apart. It's one of those shoddy bad-fan-fic things…" He trailed off, looking like he had something more he wanted to say.

"What?" He shook his head slowly. I had to admit, he looked really sad. "You know if you want to say something, you can say it. I promise I won't judge you. Or, at least I won't tell. Secrets go in one ear and out the other with me." But he was still reluctant to speak. "If you think it's stupid, it's not. Whatever you have to say couldn't possibly be more idiotic than anything I have to say."

"No, it's not that…"

"Then what?"

"I don't wish to complain…"

"Complain?"

"About my life… I wouldn't want you to… think I'm… irritable."

"Hey, you've been pushed around by an ancient spirit who made you do awful things for years. I think you deserve the right to complain."

He hesitated, but sighed and finally spoke. "I just feel… alone. I mean, there's been no one for me since Bakura first came into my life. My friends don't trust me, my father doesn't care, and the only person who's been a constant in my life for years now…"

"Is an evil spirit who inhabits your body?"

"Mm-hmm…" He still looked like he was going to say something more, but we were interrupted.

"And just what do you think you're doing here? My laundry's not going to wash itself." Ryou frowned, and then sighed. We both turned to face Bakura who was standing in the open archway that led out to the balcony. He was wearing jeans and a long black cloak that was open in the front, exposing his chest.

But his exposed chest did not faze me. I know crazy, right? Actually I had seen enough shirtless guys before that I didn't drool every time a boy took his shirt off. Crazy…

Anyway, Ryou just started walking back to the door. "I already did all the laundry…" he mumbled as he passed Bakura. Bakura grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him around so that they were face to face.

"Did I ask you if you had finished?"

"No…"

"Then I don't want to hear you speak up for the rest of the day, understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now go do the dishes." He dropped Ryou, who fell on his face. Ryou got up and sulked off to do Bakura's chores.

Alright, audience; you're about to learn why I have so much muscle. It's because a long time ago I started standing up for the kids at the foster care center who were a lot younger than me. I started getting beat up by boys when I was about ten. So, since I had nothing better to do with my time and this is an extremely cheesy and obligatory fan-fic, I joined the local Ti-quan-do studio and began building myself for success. Isn't that the cheesiest back story you've ever heard?

I walked right up to Bakura. "Hey, what makes you think that it's okay to just boss him around like that?" Get ready for the obligatory fight scene everyone!

"I don't think, I know." He sneered.

"Well, as long as I'm staying here, I'm not going to tolerate it! And knowing this author that could be the next ten chapters, so you're going to have to change."

"Make me." His mouth twisted into a grin. I pushed my one sleeve up to my elbow and held my fists in front of my body and positioned myself in a front stance.

Bakura laughed and pulled out a knife. Oh snap! I hadn't thought of that! But he didn't use it yet, he did something very unexpected, probably the first real plot twist that this fan-fic has;

Bakura licked the dull side of the knife.

You read that right. _Bakura licked the dull side of the knife._

That was just too much for me. I dropped my arms and relaxed my stance. "Did you just lick that knife?" I asked. Even if it was printed in italics above, I still needed verbal reassurance.

"That depends. Did it give you cravings?"

"No, not really… it actually really freaked me out… why did you lick that knife, anyway?"

"I have a licking fetish. And a knife fetish."

"That still doesn't explain-"

"Really, Bakura?" Marik walked up inexplicably, interrupting my sentence. "I happen to have a chain fetish."

"Look, you two," I was getting tired of this useless scene. "What does any of this have to do with anything? I don't think the Author had you guys kidnap me just so that I could learn about your awkward sexual preferences."

"I do."

"Nobody cares what you think, Marik!" Bakura sneered. He liked to sneer.

That was without a doubt the weirdest day I've ever had. I couldn't sleep that night for hours.

_Character's note: I can't believe that the Author actually acknowledged the last 389 words of this chapter. I mean, come on! She didn't even need to put them in! She would still have 1,026 words left. Sheesh._

_~Alora_


	13. Chapter 11:Awkward Situations and

Chapter 11: Awkward Situations and a Glorified Cameo

"Marik."

"Yes, Bakura?"

"What, pray tell, are you doing in my bed?"

Bakura had woken up to no covers and freezing cold. Marik was lying next to him, hogging all of the covers. His first thought was that he would very much liked to have stabbed him with one of the many knives he had concealed in his room. But that would ruin his entire evil plan and he would then be the ultimate rival of millions of Marik Fangirls the world over. As much as he would have loved overseeing the War of the Fangirls: Bakura's Fangirls vs. Marik's Fangirls, he thought it best that he save that for another Fan-fic.

So instead, he tried as best he could not to commit first degree murder and asked, "What, pray tell, are you doing in my bed?"

"I had a bad dream, and Alora's door was locked."

"Your point?"

"It was a very scary dream."

"Get out of my bed."

"But-"

"Now!"

Marik grumbled and slid out of Bakura's bed and onto the floor. He then stood up. Bakura was now standing on the other side of the bed, making a mental note to have the sheets changed and burned as soon as possible. And maybe also the mattress. They had Marik on them. He slapped his palm on his forehead. "You see, Marik, it's this sort of thing that makes people think we're a gay couple."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"People actually think we are gay? Those fools!"

"I know."

"But why us? I mean, come on! We spend about ten minutes in the show actually interacting and then all we do is yell at each other! How does that classify us as… you know…?"

"A Fangirl's interpretation of 'you're a loser' is roughly, 'I love you'."

"But that makes no sense."

"Fangirls don't make sense."

"True, but don't be harsh. I mean, they are all in love with us, right?"

"I suppose. I just wish they wouldn't make me gay for you, Marik."

"Oh, Tristan, it's just awful!" Serenity was worried sick about her new friend. "Marik and Bakura could have taken Alora anywhere!"

They were walking around Domino City with Duke Devlin. Serenity would have been crying, but she had cried so hard earlier that she was all dried up.

"Yeah, Serenity, I'm sure that Yugi and Joey will come up with something." Duke tried to comfort her. He couldn't handle another crying fit. It least they'd cut the first one out of the fan-fic.

They turned the corner and saw a crowd of people, which could only mean one thing; someone was dueling. They pushed their way to the front of the crowd (you can do these kinds of things when you're a minor character) and were entirely unsurprised by what was happening.

"No! How could I have lost?!" It was that Styx kid from chapter seven. He was on his knees because apparently that is the default pose that everyone takes after they lose a game of Duel Monsters. He was looking down at the ground, or maybe at his hands that were on the ground. Who knows? More importantly, who cares?

His opponent was standing with his arms folded across his chest.

"You lost dweeb. Now hand over your rarest card like we agreed." demanded none other than Seto Kaiba.

Tristan leaned over and whispered to Duke, "Wasn't the Author going to leave him out of this fan-fic?"

"I guess not."

"Aren't you Yugi's little friends?" Seto Kaiba strolled over to the three of them, his coattails flapping dramatically. "What are you nerds doing on Duelist Street?"

"This isn't Duelist Street! It's Domino Street!"

"Not anymore. I just declared it Duelist Street, for Dualists only. If you're not here to duel I suggest you leave."

"You can't do that!"

"You can when you have as much money as I do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go do important businessmen things. Come' on, Mokuba. We're getting out of this crappy little Fan-fic."

"Coming, Bro!" Mokuba pushed his way through the crowd and ran off behind his big brother who was already walking away through the crowd that parted for him like the Red Sea.

"Stop right there, Kaiba!"

Everyone turned to see Yami standing dramatically at the other end of the crowd with his finger pointed directly at Kaiba.

"What do you want, Yugi?" Kaiba still didn't believe in the whole Pharaoh thing.

"Kaiba, you know that we are rivals, and that we would never ask each other for help in a million years."

"Are you just going to point out the obvious or is this actually going somewhere?"

"Kaiba, I may dislike you, but that doesn't change that fact that I need your help."

Everyone gasped. Yugi/Yami asking for help from Kaiba? What could possibly be happening?

"What makes you think that I'd ever help you with anything?"

"I don't think, I know."

"Then you're more insane then I thought."

"I need your help to find Alora."

"Sorry, Yugi, but I don't know all of your geeky little friend's names."

"She's in trouble, and you're the only one who can help us save her."

"And what's in it for me?"

"Um… The fulfillment of doing a good deed?"

"Not good enough." He started walking away again.

"Wait, I have an idea!"

"What is it now?"

"We could have a duel for it! If I win you have to help us, but if you win, you don't."

"Fine by me. And this time, I'll beat you Yugi. You'll see."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now let's Duel!"

_Author's note: Yugi vs. Kaiba. Gee, I wonder who'll win? *Sarcasm, sarcasm*_


	14. Chapter 12:James Bond Meets Fanfiction

Chapter 12: James Bond Meets Fan-Fiction… Oh Snap.

"Got any fours?"

"Go Swim."

"Actually Marik, it's 'go fish'"

"Shut up, fool! This card game is confusing. There are no life points or unnecessarily complicated rules! Why did you have me play this game anyway, Alora?"

"I got tired of Duel Monsters. And I'm just the tiniest bit homesick."

"What?! Tired of Duel Monsters! Impossible!"

"Oh, it's quite possible, Marik." Bakura chose that exact moment to enter our conversation. Who knows why? "Why do you think there hasn't been a single duel in this fan-fic for five whole chapters?"

"I thought these chapters were just filler."

"Actually, the duels are filler. The Author will add another one as soon as she gets writer's block."

"Oh."

I stared at my hand. All I had left was one three, a four, a six, and a nine. _Maybe Bakura has a four?_

Just then one of Marik's cloaked mind slaves walked through the door. "Master Marik, the tickets have arrived."

"Excellent!"

"Tickets?" What would an evil mastermind want with tickets? "Are you going to a concert or something?"

"Foolish, fool! What would I want with concert tickets? These tickets are much more valuable."

"How so?"

"There the plane tickets aren't they Marik?" asked Bakura. "By the way, Alora, got any three's?"

"Darn. Here you go."

"I win." He threw down his last pair of cards first. Ryou was sitting across the table from me, still looking very confused about how to play. Throughout the game he had kept showing me his hand and asking me what to do next. Well, I guess that's what I get for trying to teach anime characters Go Fish. I thought it was the easiest game out there. Apparently not.

"Plane tickets?" That was certainly a step towards the plot.

"Yes. We're going to Egypt."

"Egypt? You mean we're actually going to get on with the story now?"

"Yep."

"Wow. Took long enough. We haven't talked about the plot since, what, chapter seven?"

"I'm pretty sure it was chapter six."

"No you fool! It was chapter eight! That was the chapter with my sister and the Giant Rock!" Interjected Marik.

"No, Marik." Retorted Bakura, "Chapter eight was when we captured Alora. Chapter six was the Chapter with the Giant Rock."

"Oh."

It was silent for a moment. Awkwardly silent. But I had a question that just had to be asked to get the story moving. "Um, Bakura?"

"What?"

"Why are we going to Egypt anyway? What's in Egypt?"

"Oh, right, like I'm going to spoil it for all of the readers? I don't think so. They have to wait until we get there. That's just how evil I am."

"Ha! You think that's evil?" Asked Marik, "I once used my Millennium Rod to -----------"

"Marik! You can't say that!" I cried.

"Why not?"

"Because this Fan-fic is rated 'T' not 'M'! Besides, that's not evil. Just gross."

But before he could make a comeback, a crash was heard from the other room. All four of us got up and ran into the loading dock where the boat was. The heavy metal doors were blown open. It was dusk (I had no idea we'd been playing Go Fish for so long) and I was blinded by the headlights that now flooded the loading bay area.

"Come out with your hands up! This is Mr. Kiaba's Personal Guard!"

Kiaba's Personal Guard? What were they doing here? Unless…

"They've found us Bakura!"

"You'll never take us alive, coppers!" Yelled the white haired villain, his hair blown about wildly by the wind coming from the now present helicopter. The headlights were dimmed and I saw Kiaba hanging out the door of the huge aerial vehicle. Standing beside him was Yugi. Or Yami, it was hard to tell from this distance. They had come to rescue me.

"Surrender now, dweebes, and I won't have to sick my minions on you!" yelled Kiaba through his megaphone.

"Bring it on, Ego Boy!"

"No, Bakura! Don't do it!" cried Marik in that melodramatic movie way.

This was like a bad action movie.

"Alright fine." He grumbled loud enough for us to hear over all of the noise the private army was making. He spun around to face us. "Marik, take Alora! I'll deal with these blokes!"

I was suddenly grabbed from behind by one very annoyed evil Egyptian. Marik's tan hands gripped my arm as he started pulling me backwards. At the same time, Bakura turned front, his Millennium Ring glowing brightly. Marik turned me around, and I didn't get the chance to see what he did. But from the panic in the men's voices and Bakura's insane laughter, I assumed it was nothing good. I twisted in my captor's grip to try and see what was going on.

Bakura spun and grabbed Ryou by the back of his shirt and started dragging him in our direction. The two of us were hauled off away from the action. We half ran, half stumbled through the warehouse until we reached the other side. Marik dropped me on the asphalt when we came to a parking lot on the other side of the marina. I got to my feet after a moment and looked to where Marik and Bakura were striding. There were two motorcycles, full of gas and ready to go. Bakura climbed on his bike, hauling Ryou on behind him. Marik pulled me over to his by my wrist, forcing me on behind him. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist. This was just like chapter 3 all over again.

As we sped off, my bad luck streak decided to hit me again. I hadn't strapped my Duel Disk on tight enough and as we drove through the twisting piers of the marina, mere feet from the water, I noticed how close I was to loosing an expensive piece of technology. But if I let go, then I would probably fall off knowing me. I just hoped and willed it to stay on my arm, praying that the universe would just like me for once.

The universe hates my guts.

As we sped around a corner, the motorcycle tilting to the left, Marik apparently didn't judge his corners very well, and the loose Duel Disk battered against the ground. But I didn't lose the heavy thing; I lost the cards within it. I had been storing my deck in it, instead of in my pockets. That was a bad idea, and I let out a groan of frustration as the bike straightened out and I noticed that only a handful of them had stayed in the Duel Disk. This was just not my lucky fan-fic.

The sounds of the sirens and beating of the helicopter's blades faded away as we raced out into the night.

_Characters note: Great, now I have to go shopping with Marik and Bakura. I'm sure nothing could possibly go wrong. Cough cough sarcasm cough. _

_-Alora_


	15. Chapter 13:Two Bakuras and A Marik

Chapter 13: Two Bakuras and a Marik Walk Into a Department Store…

"What do you think, Bakura, gold or silver?"

"I don't care."

"Aw, but Bakura-"

"No! I refuse to help you shop, Marik."

"But we all need new clothes, you fool. We had to leave all of our luggage at the warehouse." He looked at both pairs of earrings for a moment, and then chose gold.

I shook my head. Of course the psychotic Egyptian just had to shop for new jewelry. We were supposed to be finding me a new deck, but Marik had to take a little detour because since we had to leave our last location in such a hurry, nobody had any clean clothes. Well, I guess it could be worse than helping three anime characters shop, right?

"Excellent! Now all I need is underwear and my shopping shall be done."

Never mind. I had definitely hit rock bottom.

"Well, I'm not going to help you." Bakura said as he started wandering off.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Maybe he was doing something more interesting than Marik.

He pointed to the women's clothing. I gave him a look that was somewhere between, 'what the heck, you can't be serious?' and 'If you're serious, then I'm scarred for life.'

"What? There're women over there." He shot a sly look over at a pair of girls who were probably in high school, like us. I had seen that look before. It was the classic look men got when they read a playboy magazine. Don't ask how I know that.

I rolled my eyes. Maybe I should find Ryou. Chances were pretty good that he was doing something sensible. "Ryou?" I turned and scanned the store looking for him. He wasn't exactly hard to find, what with his white hair and all. It walked past a few isles before I finally found him in the men's section looking at shirts. I felt relieved that he was actually doing something normal. "Hey Ryou." I greeted as I approached.

He turned, and smiled. "Hello, Alora."

I soon found out that hanging around with Ryou was far better than the alternative. All Marik did was try to figure out which piece of jewelry made him look more evil. Every time I glanced over to see how he was doing, he was looking at some new bangle that cost around five hundred bucks. I had to constantly remind him that we didn't have that kind of money. I couldn't find Bakura, however. He had disappeared long ago into the women's clothes. I just hoped he wasn't planning on buying anything from there…

Ryou wasn't hard to shop for. He basically picked out all of the blue T-shirts with stripes and all of the blue jeans. Marik, on the other hand, was extremely hard to shop for. He had to try on a million different things in every size, even though I pointed out that some were obviously too big or too small but _no_, he had to try it on just in case.

After taking almost all day in the store, we finally left with everything we needed, even a new deck for me (Department Stores do carry Yu-Gi-Oh cards, just check your local Macy's).

Marik stopped as we exited the store. "Hold everything!"

"What is it now?" Please don't have forgotten something, please don't have forgotten something, please don't have forgotten something!

"Where's Bakura?"

He was right, where was Bakura? We had Ryou with us, but we had obviously forgotten the sarcastic yami inside the store somewhere. "You two wait here, I'll go look for him." I handed Marik the bags I was carrying to hold on to and started back from where we had just come. There was no way I was going to risk something catching Marik's eye that he just _had_ to have.

And I found him alright.

After looking in all of the men's sections, she tools section, the cooking section, the Men's Dressing Rooms, the Woman's Dressing Rooms, and the woman's cloths section, I finally found him. He was in the lingerie section, picking up women.

Seriously? Seriously?!

Okay, first, who even picks up women while their shopping for underwear? Second, why would you let yourself get picked up in the underwear section? Who does that? Apparently the three women that were surrounding Bakura like fangirls, laughing at everything he said, flirting big time, etc. But they weren't fangirls, because they weren't wearing clothes that read "I Love Bakura" or "I Ship MarikXBakura" or some such shirts. Also they weren't insane. Well, maybe they were insane; they got picked up by Bakura after all. But, trust me; I know fangirls and these were definitely not fangirls.

He looked away from the girls as I approached. "What is that," he asked playfully, "the, 'I'm an idiot for not finding you sooner' look?" His attempt at humor was followed by a chorus of high pitched laughter.

I folded my arms. So it's war, is it? "No, this is the, 'I can't believe you're such a womanizer' look."

He frowned, obviously not able to form a comeback.

"That's just who you are."

This was followed with a scowl at my lame attempt to quote the song.

"Come on, Britney Spears, let's go." I grabbed his arm from around one of the girls and started tugging him away. The girls whined in protest. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

When we were almost home free, I heard the delighted scream. "I got his cell phone number!" Then more screams as the girls all tried to get her to let them have his number too.

"Ugh. Let's go before I throw up. At least they weren't fangirls, than I would have had to kill you."

"I think you forget sometimes that you're kidnapped."

"I'm what now?" I mocked. Actually, he was right. These boys may have been annoying, but they were starting to grow on me. Like a wart on a toad.

Oh snap! If you ever tell them I said that, I'll have Muriel's parents get rid of you (remember when my crazy best friend used to be in this story? Me neither.)

_Author's note: It took a while to write this chapter, because I had the initial idea of Marik and Bakura in a department store but didn't quite know where to go with it. Also, I have much homework and a research paper. Eeew, gross, knowledge! ;)_

_-Persianheart_


	16. Chapter 14:I'm Leaving on a Jet Plane

Chapter 14: I'm Leaving on a Jet Plane

_Ever seen the movie Airplane? Some of the jokes in this chapter are from that movie. (One of the reasons it took me so long to complete is because I had no original airplane jokes. Sorry for the wait)_

I sat in my seat, waiting for the plane to take off.

The trip from Tokyo to Cairo was a 29 hour flight with no layover anywhere (Bakura had been 'kind' enough to book a direct flight). This meant over an entire day sitting down in coach seats with nothing to do except watch an in flight movie, which was conveniently free. It got worse when I learned that I had to sit in the middle between Marik and Bakura. This was going to be a long flight.

"Bakura! I wanted the window seat!"

"Shut up, Marik. This seat number is on my ticket." He smirked. "And everyone knows that we have to follow the rules."

"When have you ever cared about following the rules?"

"Touché. But you're still not getting this seat."

"Fine."

I sighed, caught in the middle of this argument. It was a miracle that we had even gotten through security without getting busted. I don't know how Bakura had managed to sneak his entire knife collection aboard; I think Marik must have momentarily taken control of the guard's mind. _I should probably be happy that we've made it this far._ I thought, looking from one evil character to the other.

"Attention passengers. Please direct your attention to the front of the plane to get emergency instructions from your flight attendant." There was a pause as the flight attendants picked up their demonstration items and prepared to show us all how to deal with an emergency situation. "As if the idiots didn't already know. I mean, come on! We make it about as easy as possible! We give them a book, we mark the exits in big bold letters, what else do they want us to… What? What do you mean the intercom is still on? Oh." and with that the pilot's voice cut off. One of the flight attendants gave a noticeable sigh, and the other didn't even seem to notice because they were so zombified into the mindless routine of being a flight attendant.

I didn't listen to the safety instructions (come on, who doesn't?) and instead looked past Bakura and out the window, staring at the hard asphalt of the runway. This was going to be a long, long flight.

Mostly I passed the time by looking around the plane and watching the meaningless lives of those onboard. My eyes passed over several interesting looking people, including a nun, a few gangsters, and an old man with a cat. But my eyes stopped dead when I saw a large group of familiar people sitting a few row ahead of us. I was glad that I was so close to being saved, but apparently Marik had noticed who was sitting there as well. He nudged Bakura softly with his elbow, leaning across me and making me feel claustrophobic.

"What?" Bakura hissed at him.

"Don't look now, but I think Yugi and his little friends are on this flight."

Bakura's eyes widened in slight alarm. "Surely you're not serious!" he hissed back.

"I am serious. And don't call me Shirley."

He glared at Marik for that joke, and then proceeded to, quite unexpectedly I might add, grab me by the back of the head and shove my face into my lap. "What are you doing?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well we can't have those idiots seeing you, can we?"

I rolled my eyes, but it wasn't like he could see me as I was making friends with my knees.

…Meanwhile with the Good Guys…

"Hey Yuge…"

"Yeah Joey?"

"Do ya think Alora 'll be okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine, Joey. The last time we saw her Bakura and Marik hadn't hurt her, and according to Kaiba's security we're getting pretty close to catching them. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they were on this very plane! (_A/N: Oh, the Irony._)

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I should stop worryin', huh?"

"That's the spirit!"

"Hey Yugi?"

"Yes Téa?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're in the aisle seat and I'm in the window seat. Why didn't I get to sit by you, again?"

"Joey called dibs on the middle, Téa, and we have to respect the rules of dibs."

She sighed, exasperated. "Fine. Just don't complain if I accidentally crush you."

Thankfully, she didn't crush him as she climbed ungracefully over both of the boys and into the aisle.

She walked down the aisle towards the back of the plane, humming softly as she went. She scanned the seats while she walked, and did a double take when she thought she recognized someone. Or, more specifically, two some-ones. _Is that Marik and Bakura?_ She thought. But when she did her double take, the seats where she thought she had seen them were empty. _I guess I'm just being paranoid, like always. _

…

"You idiot! She almost saw us!"

"Well you don't have to be so mean, Bakura. I do have a plan for when she comes back, you know."

"Oh really, and what is that?" I asked, my back starting to hurt from being doubled over for so long.

Marik reached into his pocket, letting me up (finally, jeez!) and showed us the objects for his 'brilliant plan'. Bakura and I stared at them, then back at him, then at each other. "You have got to be kidding me." We said in unison.

…

Téa stepped out of the bathroom, still wondering about the people she thought she had seen earlier. It still bugged her, like an itch in that one annoying place on your back that you just can't scratch no matter how hard you try. Still, itch aside, she couldn't help but look back one more time. This time she was sure she saw them. Yes, that was definitely the back of their heads! And Alora's head too!

She ran up the aisle to where they sat, pointed a finger at them and yelled, "Aha!"

The three turned their heads to look at her, and a blush crossed her cheeks when she saw that it was indeed not them. Marik and Bakura didn't have black mustaches! And neither did Alora. They looked at her annoyed that she had interrupted their reading of today's paper, and she apologized and went to sit back down.

…

"I can't believe that actually worked." I said, the fake facial hair brushing my nose as I spoke.

"Neither can I. How did you know that would work Marik?" Bakura asked, itching his upper lip.

"I knew because I am a genius. That's why!"

Bakura and I shared a look that said _Marik? A Genius? As if!_ While Marik looked very proud of himself. Well, as proud as one can look while wearing fake facial hair.

_Author's Note: Oh, Snap! It took forever to put that chapter out. And it's not even very good! It figures. Sorry about the wait everyone. I FINALLY got over my stupid writer's block and am now back to updating more frequently. Promise!_


End file.
